Remembering
by Sapphirepelt3
Summary: *Spoiler alert for those who have not seen the movie!* Gogo discovers too late how Tadashi felt. GogoTomagoXTadashi. Post-death. Drabbles/Oneshots. Memories that Gogo has of Tadashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I love both of the pairings GogoXTadashi and GogoXHiro but this will be a GogoXTadashi fanfic. I may do a GogoXHiro fanfic sometime in the future but for now here is a GogoXTadashi one.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brring!<p>

Gogo rang the Hamada's doorbell for a third try. Sighing, she slipped around back and climbed up the gutter pipe to the window behind Tadashi's bed. After a couple slips and a few irritated grunts, she reached the targeted window.

_Please be unlocked, please be unlocked._

Gogo gave the window an experimental upward tug. The window soundlessly shifted upward. With a triumphant smile, she opened the window all the way and slipped inside. She landed on Tadashi's bed with a soft plop and then hopped off.

Her moment of triumph was soon replaced with a moment melancholy as she looked around Tadashi's side of the room. Tadashi's equipment, books, and photos from his lab space and office had been taken back to his Aunt Cass's house and were now put back on different shelves, with a few things remaining in a couple boxes. It almost seemed eerie how dusty and neat his side of the room was compared to Hiro's organized chaos.

She walked over to the two boxes that remained to be unpacked, and paused. She looked at the shelf above the boxes and saw the picture of Tadashi, her, Wasabi, and Fred. They were in front of the Ferris wheel; Tadashi was holding Gogo's wrist, trying to get her in line to ride the Ferris Wheel, Fred was making googly eyes at the two, Wasabi was giving Gogo a knowing smirk, Gogo was glaring at the aforementioned two while with raised voice telling Tadashi that there was no way he was getting her on a Ferris wheel (reference to Gogo's fear of heights as presented in Perfect Disasters' "Ferris Wheel"), and Honey Lemon was busy capturing the moment on film. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Mrrow?"

Gogo started at the sudden sound which sounded ten times louder with how quiet the house was.

"Mochi! You really pick the worst times," she scolded, remembering when she had snuck in before to try to pull off a scare revenge on Tadashi for finding and exploiting her ticklish weakness, only to have Mochi ruin it by alerting her target to her presence.

After giving the cat a reluctant pat and pushing him away, she turned her attention back to the boxes. Pulling one towards her, she riffled through its contents; a few photographs, idea journals, a personal journal (which she was tempted to skim through but didn't out of respect), some gadgets and smaller-sized inventions. She frowned.

"It's not here…on to the next box."

Gogo pushed the box back in its place and brought the second one forward and began to rummage through it. She stopped suddenly when she happened upon the photo album that Tadashi had refused to let her see. Taking it in her lap, she flipped through the average family and friend group photos, pictures of his inventions, and a picture of…her. The picture of was of her fixing her bike, the moment before she met Tadashi. The flash of his camera had alerted her to his presence; they started talking, and soon after a time became best friends.

She read its caption, curious as to why he had a picture of her.

_Love at first sight._

"Gogo?"

Startled, Gogo jumped up causing the album to fall to the floor.

"How did you get in here, and what are you—"

"I'm just here for this," she said, reaching down and grabbing the album. "Later."

"Gogo wait."

"Look, I'm sorry for breaking in but this is really all I came for."

"Er, what about this though?"

Gogo turned around and saw the item she had initially been searching for.

"I, um, found it in…one of Tadashi's boxes… It has your name on it. I set it aside; I thought you might want it back."

Hiro walked over and placed it in her hand. Gogo looked at the little figurine of a yellow bike not dissimilar to her own, which had her nickname engraved on the side of the rear wheel. It was her good luck charm.

"I had lent this to Tadashi when he was on his thirty third trial for Baymax. It was supposed to give him good luck." Gogo's hand immediately closed around the figurine in surprise that she had just blurted that out.

"I gotta go."

She turned to leave when Hiro spoke.

"It did bring him good luck."

Gogo scoffed bitterly.

"Yeah, right."

"It did. Before he… the incident, he showed me his finished project, Baymax."

"Look, thanks for returning my good luck charm, but I need to go."

Gogo tried to leave only to have Hiro's words stop her a second time.

"I know you guys were best friends, and I just want you to know that I get what you're going through."

Gogo pursed her lip in a firm line as her eyes misted.

"You know nothing."

Before Hiro could say anything else, Gogo had retreated downstairs and had left the house, careful to not disturb Aunt Cass, who was in her bedroom.

Back at the university, Gogo went directly to the Nerd lab to retreat into her work. Working on a new wheel type for her bike, Gogo reflected on what had happened back at the Hamada household. Regret filled her mind at the way she had treated Tadashi's kid brother but she quickly shook it off. The nagging thought came back though.

_Did you really have to be so harsh with him?_

**_Yes, I did. He wouldn't understand._**

_He wouldn't understand? Tadashi may have been your friend, but he was Hiro's older brother._

Gogo winced as she accidently dropped the wrench on her workbench with a loud clang. She quickly picked up the tool and continued her work.

**_He was more than just my friend, he was my _****best_ friend… and I missed out on so much more..._**

_You don't think Hiro has any regrets, regarding Tadashi?_

She paused to inspect her work and contemplate her inner dialogue and sighed.

**_What would you do, Tadashi?_**

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi Ms. Hamada."<p>

"Oh hi, Gogo." Aunt Cass said surprised at her sudden visit. "How've you been sweetie?"

"Er fine, I guess. Thanks... Yourself?"

"Up and down, you know. Things haven't been the same since Tadashi... since what happened, as you can imagine."

After a slight pause, Aunt Cass turned her attention to clearing off one of the tables.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Um, actually is Hiro here?"

"Upstairs, you know where to go." With a gentle smile, Aunt Cass went back behind the counter to tend to a couple customers that had lined up.

* * *

><p>Gogo climbed the top of the stairs to find Hiro slouching in his beanbag, fiddling with some gadget or other.<p>

"Sorry Aunt Cass, I'm not up to going out right now."

"Do I look like your aunt?"

Hiro looked up surprised.

"Gogo! Sorry, I thought you were—"

Gogo held out her hand.

"Stop. I should be the one apologizing. I know, you know more than anyone how much it hurts, and I'm sorry about last night..."

Gogo glared at the floor, annoyed at how uncomfortable she felt with apologizing and the silence that surrounded them.

"So how'd you know about Tadashi's window?"

"Huh?" she looked at the boy in confusion.

"How did you know that his window's always unlocked?"

"Oh that…" Gogo sighed and went to lean against long desk Hiro and Tadashi had shared.

"I might have sneaked in a couple times to get revenge."

Hiro looked incredulously at the girl he thought would be too mature to actually do something so childish.

"What?" Gogo raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "The window was your brother's idea, not mine."

Hiro surprised himself when he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you're the one who got him to do it."

Gogo felt the heat rush up her neck and stain her cheeks red.

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Tadashi would think of sneaking out?" Hiro asked with a knowing smirk.

Gogo glared at the boy.

"Geez, you're such a little brother."

"Yeah, well I've had plenty of practice…"

Gogo mentally slapped her forehead for bringing down the mood. They sat in a melancholy silence, their eyes on the floor. Gogo's eyes lit up when she remembered how Tadashi used to lift her mood with words of encouragement. Gogo coughed to get Hiro's attention. When he looked up, she let her lips curve into a small smile.

"You know, he was really proud of you. He always talked about you and your accomplishments, even in bot-fighting."

"Really?" Hiro looked up at her in mild surprise.

"Why do you think Honey Lemon was so excited to meet you?"

"No, no, I mean he was proud of my bot-fights?"

"It takes skill to win, Hiro. Tadashi knew that, even though it was easy for you."

Hiro looked at where a picture of Tadashi sat next to his monitor.

"I never knew that. He was always scolding me for bot-fighting."

This time when silence fell between them, it was a comfortable silence, just them and their memories and thoughts of Tadashi.


	2. Chapter 2

"The seventh test of my robotics project. Wait! Wait, wait stop! Stop scan, stop!"

Gogo peered into Tadashi's office/studio, curious as to what had recently caused Tadashi to remain in his office for so long.

"Uh, everything okay Tadashi?" Gogo looked at the tired and frustrated college student with a mixture of amusement and concern. The said tired and frustrated college student glanced at Gogo and was about to reply when the robot's arm collided with his face, knocking off his hat. Gogo let out a small chuckle as Tadashi attempted to get the robot to stop hitting him.

"Aren't you going to help?"

Gogo shrugged, a slight smirk gracing her features.

"Nah, this is much more entertaining."

Her amusement quickly changed to concern when she noticed the bags under his eyes and how exhausted he actually was. With a resigned sigh, she grabbed the offending robot's arm that seemed to evade Tadashi's attempts to grab it. Tadashi threw a quick unexpected smile her way and then turned his attention back on to his robot. Gogo felt an uncomfortable blush creep up on her cheeks. She quickly looked away and focused on the giant white marshmallow-like robot that soon became inanimate.

"So when do you think marshmallow—"

"Baymax."

Gogo raised an eyebrow at Tadashi as she blew a bubble.

"The robot, his name's Baymax." He smiled up at his creation.

Gogo popped the bubble between her teeth with a loud 'pop!'

"Right, so when do you think marshmallow is going to be finished?"

Running his hand through his hair, Tadashi let out an amused and tired sigh.

"If I'm lucky, sometime this week. By the way, how's your bike coming along?"

"Still not fast enough…" she plopped down on Tadashi's swivel chair. "Yet."

"So, the usual?" Tadashi smirked at the frowning Asian.

Gogo playfully glared at him.

"You trying to say something Hamada?"

"And if I am?"

Without missing a beat, Gogo stood up to appear more intimidating though her height or her lack thereof, made her mission rather difficult. As she started to speak Tadashi burst out laughing, much to her annoyance.

"I'm sorry, intimidation won't work anymore," Tadashi apologized through his laughter. "I have a secret weapon now, remember?"

To prove his point, Tadashi reached over and fluttered his fingers along Gogo's side, eliciting an uncharacteristic squeak from her. Gogo quickly hopped back from Tadashi so that she was out of his range. With red cheeks and a glare planted on her face, Gogo tried to gather her thoughts for a witty response.

"W-well, you better watch yourself, Hamada. You're messing with a speed demon—"

"And they're ruthless when it comes to revenge."

Gogo blew and popped a bubble, partially amused at Tadashi's interruption.

"Exactly…here." Gogo tossed a small object at Tadashi, who fumbled causing it to almost drop on the floor.

"What's this?" Tadashi held the object by the small chain that was connected to the seat of what appeared to be a small version of Gogo's bike.

"Maybe it'll give you some luck with Baymax."

Tadashi turned his attention from the charm to Gogo, who was avoiding eye contact. He smirked in a light-hearted manner when he noticed the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"What's this? Are you actually blushing?" Tadashi chuckled when Gogo blushed an even deeper red.

Gogo glared at her current tormentor who also happened to be her crush. (Yes, she had come to terms with the fact that she was crushing on Tadashi and no, she would never admit that aloud).

"Shove it pretty boy, and don't lose that charm. It took me weeks to make that."

She turned to leave when Tadashi caught her wrist.

"Hey Gogo."

Annoyed and blushing, Gogo refused to turn around and merely blew another bubble and popped it.

"What?"

"Thanks."

Surprised, Gogo turned around and gave him a small smile and a nod in reply.

"And by the way, how many times did you break this," he held up the charm with his unoccupied hand, "before you actually finished it?"

'Thump!'

"Ow!"

With a small growl of annoyance, Gogo escaped Tadashi's grip, and left for her own lab space.

Rubbing his arm where she had hit him, Tadashi couldn't quite help the twitter pated smile that found its way onto his face.


	3. Chapter 3

With a quick swipe of her card, Gogo entered the station and began to search for where her train would be leaving. Upon locating the platform, she leaned against a cement pillar to wait for the train's arrival.

"Hey, Gogo!"

Gogo glanced around the crowded platform, searching for the owner of the voice. Her eyes landed on a familiar figure that was making its way toward her. The figure had shaggy brown hair pulled into a short ponytail, and wore a loose t-shirt and a pair of long shorts. Gogo recognized him as one of the many students who worked in the "Nerd Lab" at San Fransokyo Tech. Gogo chewed her gum and quirked an eyebrow in a disinterested question.

"Um, hi?"

"I'm Greyson."

The guy smiled nervously and stuck out his hand. Gogo simply glanced at the proffered hand and blew a bubble. Greyson coughed nervously.

"Er, I'm a junior at San Fransokyo—"

'Pop!'

Greyson blinked.

"—Tech, and I work in the same lab as you."

Gogo lazily glanced down at her imaginary watch.

"I'm late. Get to your point."

Greyson took a deep breath as if preparing to plunge into the ocean.

"Willyougooutonadatewithme?"

Gogo violently chewed her gum a couple of times to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Woman up, and speak up so people can actually understand you."

Before he could get a chance to spit out his question, a train had arrived.

"My train's here. Later!"

Gogo leisurely saluted Greyson with two fingers and quickly went inside the train. With a sigh of relief, Gogo plopped herself down in a vacant seat, her elbows resting on the back of the empty neighboring seats.

"Yeesh, this is starting to happen too much."

"Uncomfortable from all the attention you're getting?"

"More like annoyed…"

"Good."

The voice sounded relieved. Weird…

Gogo started from her relaxed position, staring in surprise at the person sitting across from her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well this train is the fastest way to get to the amusement park, and if memory serves, we're all meeting up there." Tadashi let out a light chuckle."So who was he?"

Gogo noticed the tone of interest (and was that annoyance?) in Tadashi's voice despite his attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Greyson, some guy from our lab. He was trying to ask me on a…"

Gogo trailed off, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically nervous about saying the word 'date' aloud… in front of Tadashi.

"Date?"

"Yeah, that."

Tadashi looked at his best friend in curiosity. Gogo noticed him staring and impatiently blew a bubble and popped it.

"What?"

Tadashi coughed to calm himself.

"So, did you say yes?"

Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, no."

Tadashi let out a small breath.

"That's good," he mumbled with a small smile as he adjusted his baseball cap. Upon realizing what he just said, Tadashi's face became a shade of light red as he sputtered.

"Er, that's not what I meant! I mean, I uh, I mean it's good that, erm," Tadashi desperately looked around the train for some invisible script. "I heard that Jessica likes Greyson so, uh, it's good that you… turned him down." He finished lamely, avoiding eye contact.

Gogo couldn't help but smile at seeing the usually well-composed Tadashi all flustered and embarrassed.

"Hey, Tadashi."

Tadashi looked up, a light blush still across his embarrassed face.

'Click!'

"You didn't…"

Gogo smirked at the surprised Asian.

"Consider this blackmail."

When Tadashi started to stand up to snatch the phone away, Gogo leaned back and calmly showed him the phone's screen.

"You even try to steal this away from me and this picture gets sent to Fred." Gogo held her thumb over the send button to show that she was serious. "And you know he wouldn't hesitate to spread the picture to see what people would say. After all, you still need a nickname."

No longer blushing, Tadashi sat back down and frowned, contemplating how to get rid of the picture.

"How about a deal."

Stuffing her phone into the safety of her pocket, Gogo's eyes lit up with a spark of interest.

"I'm listening."

"In exchange for deleting the photo and any extra copies you might've just made, I will help you with your annoyances."

'Pop!'

"Be specific. I have several."

Tadashi twiddled his thumbs, taking a moment to think of his best option.

"The ones that keep asking you out...?"

Mentally preparing himself for some sort of snarky answer about how she didn't want any help, Tadashi's jaw almost dropped when she said,

"Deal."

"What?" Tadashi looked at her in surprise. Gogo gave him a weird look and took out her phone.

"You've got yourself a deal."

She deleted the photo and then tossed it over to the surprised college student. Tadashi quickly scrolled through her most recent photos to make sure his was deleted and then handed it back to her. As their stop was announced on the electronic signs above the exits, they both stood up and waited for the train to pull up to the platform. As the train was slowing to a stop, Gogo nudged Tadashi's arm with her elbow.

"Hey."

Tadashi looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Hey?"

Gogo continued to stare straight ahead as the doors hissed and slid open.

"I kept my end of the deal, make sure you keep yours."

With that, she stepped off of the train and quickly made her way towards the west exit without bothering to see if Tadashi was following. With a small smile playing on his lips, Tadashi jogged after her.

"I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for the reviews on Chapter 2! :D<strong>

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me :) I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys and sorry for posting this later than normal... Let's just say between finals and my laptop dying, it was kind sorta really difficult to post anything...**

**And a humongous thank you to all of you who reviewed and are reading this fanfic :) **

**And here is chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>"You are aware that we're in the middle of dinner…"<p>

"Yes!"

"And that the cafeteria is actually serving food that tastes good…?"

"Yes!"

'Sigh'

Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon looked at their plates of half-eaten food and then at each other. Reluctantly they stood and disposed of their meals.

…..

"_This_ is why you called us out?"

"Yes!"

Tadashi nodded energetically as he clipped his helmet into place. His excitement was that of a child who just won the science fair. Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi exchanged skeptical and annoyed glances before turning their attention back on to the moped that Tadashi was proudly presenting.

Fred eyes flickered from the moped to Tadashi then back to the moped and back to Tadashi.

"Dude, it's a moped..." he said slowly with a hint of caution, acting as though his words would crush Tadashi's excitement. Undeterred, Tadashi merely grinned.

"I know, isn't it great? Who wants a ride?"

His bright brown eyes bounced between each of his friends.

"Um, Tadashi?" The ever optimistic Honey Lemon tried her best to sound somewhat excited. "We're really happy that you, um, are excited about your first motor vehicle, but, well, you do know that it's just— a moped…right?"

"Just a moped?" Tadashi looked incredulous. "You guys, this is _the_ best moped you have ever set your eyes on!"

'Pop!'

Wasabi jerked his thumb in Gogo's direction, one eyebrow raised.

"She's right Tadashi. I completely agree."

In one of his rare childish moments, Tadashi flailed his hands in the air.

"But she didn't even say anything!"

Wasabi's eyes drooped sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, she did. It was straightforward Gogo-nese for 'you've got to be kidding me.'"

Tadashi instantly turned to Gogo, who started slightly at his sudden movement.

"That wasn't what you meant, right?"

Gogo paused in her gum chewing, taken by surprise by his puppy eyes, which were silently asking her to refute Wasabi's interpretation. Feeling a sudden uncomfortable heat crawl its way up her neck to her face, Gogo quickly averted her gaze away from Tadashi and coughed.

"Hamada, you pulled us away from our food for a freaking moped."

Looking slightly crestfallen, Tadashi pleaded with his peers.

"Aw, come on! One of you guys has to at least let me give you a ride before raining judgment, please?"

While exchanging reluctant looks, three of the four friends' gazes landed on the shortest member of their group.

Rolling her eyes, Gogo sighed, knowing that 'no' had been eliminated as an option.

"Let's get this over with."

"Thank you!" Tadashi said, triumphantly pumping his fist into the air. Gogo walked over and stood by the stationary vehicle and looked at the enthused inventor with a hint of amusement. Tadashi coughed in embarrassment when he realized how childish he probably looked because of his unrestrained excitement. With a slightly calmer demeanor, Tadashi tossed a second helmet to Gogo.

"Here."

Gogo glanced skeptically at the helmet and looked up at him.

"Am I really going to need this while riding that?"

She motioned towards the moped.

Tadashi grinned.

"Do you trust me?"

'Pop!'

Gogo put the helmet on and hopped onto the moped behind Tadashi, calmly placing her hands on his shoulders. Tadashi looked over his shoulder excitedly.

"Ready?"

Gogo nodded, not even bothering to try and hide her lack of enthusiasm. Tadashi turned his attention to the others who wore unimpressed expressions that clearly conveyed their annoyance at having had to leave dinner early for a seemingly average moped, with the exception of Honey Lemon who was still attempting to look somewhat excited.

"You guys are so going to eat your words."

With a smirk planted on his face, Tadashi started the moped and hit the gas pedal. At first the moped sputtered but then haphazardly lurched forward, quickly accelerating. Soon it was going way faster than any of Tadashi's friends had expected.

Surprised by the unexpected burst of speed, Gogo's calm hold on Tadashi's shoulders turned into a tightfisted grip, wrinkling his jacket. They raced between cars and whipped around corners, the wind rushing in their faces. With bright energetic eyes, Gogo chuckled at this thrilling turn of events.

"Hey, pretty boy."

Tadashi glanced at Gogo through the side mirror, a mix of a playful smirk and genuine smile lighting up his face.

"Surprised?"

A small smile flitted across the adrenaline junkie's face.

"Not too shabby…for an amateur."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm really sorry for such a late update... I just got a new laptop (my old one died) and haven't been able to purchase Microsoft Office Word whatchamacallit yet so I've been using another person's laptop when I've had the chance.**

**I hope to be able to post more chapters sooner than normal now that summer session for college is complete and I'm finally back home from working at a camp :)**

**Thank you for all of your support and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gogo sighed in irritation at the overly excited chemist.<p>

"Honey Lemon, how long do you intend to hover over my shoulder?"

Honey hopped back and giggled partly embarrassed and partly giddy.

"Sorry!" she apologized, holding her hands up. "I didn't even realize I was hovering again."

Normally, Gogo didn't mind Honey Lemon's company and bubbly personality, but lately the chemist had started to become a bit annoying with her oblivious hovering and her obvious excitement about something that she wasn't telling Gogo.

"Spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

Gogo paused in her work and turned to face Honey. She chewed her gum, blew a bubble, and raised an eyebrow, all of which conveyed the message, 'my patience is wearing thin.'

Honey Lemon looked to the left and giggled nervously.

"Oh, right… okay, so what I'm about to say, well, just a disclaimer, um, I didn't come up with this on my own and—"

'Pop!'

"Am I babbling?"

'Twitch'

Honey Lemon offered a nervous smile when she noticed her friend's annoyance.

"Sorry, it's just that, well, confronting certain people about certain things has never really been my favorite thing to do and—"

Gogo turned back toward her work and gritted her teeth.

"Honey…"

She really loved her friend and loved the friendship they had despite their differences, honestly. It was just that she was not in the mood to deal with the chemist's talkative nature and her habit of beating around the bush. After having spent the better half of her day and night working on the latest model of wheels for her bike, Gogo just wanted to complete her task at hand and test it out.

"AreyouandTadashigoingout?"

'Clang!'

Gogo had dropped the small screwdriver she had been using onto her workbench. Slowly, she turned around, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Where did you hear that?"

Honey's eyes lit up and her once-nervous smile widened in giddiness.

"So it's true? Oh I'm so proud of you Gogo! You're finally dating!"

She completed her congratulations with a tight bear hug, lifting the much shorter Asian off of her feet.

"Honey Lemon! Not. Breathing!" Gogo gasped, surprised at Honey's strength.

"Oops, sorry," Honey Lemon said, smiling sheepishly. "So, when did you guys start going out?"

Back on the ground, Gogo crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the chemist.

"Look, Honey Lemon, I have no idea where you got the notion that Tadashi and I are…dating, but we're not."

Honey Lemon smirked, a glint in her eyes.

"Oh really, then what about all of those lunch dates, hmm? And why do you guys seem to always arrive together? By logical reasoning, there is definitely something going on between you two."

She pointed at Gogo and then in the general direction of Tadashi's work space to emphasize her words. Gogo leaned against her workbench and sighed in exasperation.

"Honey Lemon, if Tadashi and I were going out, I'm pretty sure I would know and trust me, we're not. Secondly, having lunch together does not equate a date; third and lastly we usually arrive at the same time because we live near each other. Satisfied?"

Much to the chagrin of her friend, Honey refused to give up.

"Well whether you and Tadashi are going out or not, I am under the impression that there's more going on than what meets the eye. Also, arriving at the same time and coming together are two different things."

Before Gogo could say anything, the second subject of the conversation entered her workspace unaware of its visitor and their conversation.

"Hey Gogo, you got some free time?"

Any other time, Gogo would have been happy to see Tadashi but due to the conversation and her patience with people interrupting her work wearing thin, she was anything but happy. Trying to put a semblance of a neutral look or a smirk on her face, but failing miserably, Gogo resignedly turned to face Tadashi.

"Tadashi."

Noticing her less than happy demeanor and that Honey Lemon was with her, he gave a nod in greeting to the chemist and let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Bad timing?"

With closed eyes, Gogo lightly pinched the bridge of her nose, and nodded.

"Yeah." Gogo's eyes popped open when an idea struck her. "Actually, I take that back. You have perfect timing."

"I do," Tadashi said slowly, not sure what had caused Gogo's sudden change of tone.

Throwing a quick glance at Honey Lemon, Gogo put her plan into action.

"I need to finish my latest wheels so how about you and Honey grab a bite without me?"

Tadashi and Honey Lemon both raised an eyebrow in question before glancing at each other and then looking back at Gogo.

"Okay?"

Turning back to her work, Gogo waved a hand over her head.

"Good, that's settled. See you guys."

As Tadashi and Honey Lemon were about to leave, they were stopped by Gogo's voice.

"By the way, Tadashi, are our lunches dates?"

Tadashi froze caught off guard and ran his hand over his baseball cap. Honey looked between the two, curious as to what his answer would be. She barely suppressed a knowing smirk when she noticed Tadashi's red cheeks.

"Um," he turned around to face Gogo, looking uncharacteristically self-conscious. "Did you want to consider them as d-dates?"

Gogo's eyes widened in surprise at having the question turned on her. She chewed her gum to give herself a couple seconds as she glanced around the room for some sort of last-minute inspiration when her eyes landed on the clock.

'Pop!'

"It's almost rush hour for lunch. You guys should hurry to stay ahead of the crowds," she said in the most neutral tone she could muster. Gogo quickly turned back to her work to hide just how flustered she felt.

Looking slightly disappointed, Tadashi shrugged and took his leave. Honey smirked at her friend, who was currently in denial or simply unaware of how either she or Tadashi felt, and then followed after Tadashi. Before she left the lab, Honey loudly called over her shoulder to her flushing friend in a sing song voice, "It's just a matter of time!"

'Clang!'

"Gah!"

The sound of Gogo's frustration chased Honey out of the lab, causing her to giggle knowingly. Tadashi eyed the bubbly chemist curiously.

"Something funny happen?"

A knowing smile of mirth alighted on Honey Lemon's face.

"You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far :) **

**I'm not sure if I mentioned it anywhere in the story but just fyi, all of the chapters after the first one are not in chronological order and they're not necessarily related to each other (other than them obviously being about different moments Gogo and Tadashi had). These are all supposed to be different memories of Tadashi that Gogo remembers.**

**Thank you so much for reading and sticking around despite the slow updates! :D Every view makes my day a bit brighter!**

* * *

><p>"What's eating you?"<p>

"The world."

Gogo allowed a confused expression to cross her face as she looked at the scene before her. Tadashi was sitting in the dark at his desk in his workspace and had buried his face inside of a thick heavy-looking book; his baseball cap sat upon his unusually messy hair at an askew angle, threatening to topple off at any moment, while his arms hung limply at his sides. Gogo slowly approached the disheveled student and tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Small bump in the road?"

Tadashi mumbled a barely audible response that was even more difficult to decipher due to his voice being muffled by the book that was currently acting as a pillow of despair. Gogo rolled her eyes, both amused and irritated at his lack of incoherency.

'Thump!'

A muffled, "Ow…" left the confinement of the book.

"Tadashi, woman up and speak clearly."

Lifting his face just enough to not be talking into the book, Tadashi repeated his answer.

"I said, more like the Great Wall of China."

Gogo cracked a small smile.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

Tadashi looked up with a slight twinkle in his eyes and shrugged.

"It's not trying if I'm succeeding."

"A smile does not equate funny. Amused? Sure. Funny? Not so much." Gogo leaned comfortably against the desk. "So what's your "Great Wall of China"?"

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair and let out a tired sigh. He stared across the room at the white robot that stood there lifelessly, its battery having been switched off.

"My project. This is the thirty-third test run and so far I've only managed to get Baymax to stop hitting me."

A small smile tugged at Gogo's lips. "That's a step forward. And making the medbot less violent is always a good thing."

"He wasn't violent. There was a small bug in his programming that I _should_ _have_ caught earlier."

'Thump!'

"Hey?!" Tadashi rubbed his arm and looked up at Gogo.

"Look, you fixed it so quit beating yourself up."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who's beating me up," Tadashi mumbled under his breath.

Gogo raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"The point is, woman up. It was one mistake. One." Gogo held up her finger to emphasize her point. "It happened, you fixed it, so keep moving forward."

A wry smile passed over Tadashi's face.

"I got to say, your pep talks are more like pep sentences."

Gogo pushed herself from the desk.

"If my pep sentence wasn't enough, I'm sure Honey Lemon can give you a flowery, long-winded—"

Tadashi gently grabbed Gogo's shoulder and turned her to face him, laughter lit up his face.

"Are you jealous?"

"Excuse me?" Gogo looked incredulously at the inventor, her hands on her hips.

Tadashi coughed, a light blush and genuine smile replacing his laughter.

"Gogo, I don't—need Honey Lemon's pep talks as great as they are. Your pep sentences work just fine."

Gogo nodded, arms relaxing at her sides.

"Good."

"But you know what would make them better?"

Gogo indifferently tilted her head to the side.

"This."

Before Gogo could react, Tadashi pulled her into an embrace. Hesitantly, Gogo wrapped her arms around Tadashi and returned the hug, taking a couple seconds to enjoy the feeling before ducking away. Patting Tadashi's shoulder in an awkward manner, Gogo quickly turned away towards the door as she felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Well, I'm glad that I could help, but I should get back to my work."

"Wait, Gogo!" Tadashi called after the retreating blushing biker. "There's something I wanted to ask you…" He trailed off, knowing that she did not have any intention of coming back at that moment.

* * *

><p>Gogo threw another discarded wheel into the bin full of other failed wheels. A sigh of frustration left her lips as she returned to her workbench to draw another design for a more speed-efficient wheel.<p>

_Good job Gogo, you just couldn't take in the moment and enjoy it. Nope, you had to overthink it and freak out. Knowing him, he now probably thinks he did something wrong._

'Rip!'

"Great another score for the waste basket," Gogo grumbled as she fed the greedy wired-mesh basket that was overflowing from ripped papers and discarded wheel designs.

_**Maybe you should go back and explain things?**_

Gogo rolled her eyes and grabbed a pencil and another blank sheet of paper and began to sketch out a new wheel plan.

_Yeah, 'cause that would go over well. "Hey Tadashi, sorry I left like that, it's just that I have a cru—" Gah! I'm not using that word, I refuse to say it and I refuse to even think it._

_**You're just too proud…and too stubborn.**_

Gogo scoffed as she corrected a mistake in a calculation.

_Isn't that the truth._

Letting out another sigh, Gogo examined the rough sketch of a potential wheel.

"Doesn't look too shabby."

Gogo whipped her head around, surprised to see Tadashi standing behind her with two water bottles.

"What happened to working on the marshmallow?"

"I thought a break would be good." Sitting on a neighboring stool, Tadashi held out a bottle to Gogo. "Nothing fancy, but it'll keep you hydrated."

"Thanks." Gogo took the offered bottle and uncapped it and took a sip. "So, about earlier…"

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to—"

"It wasn't you," Gogo quickly interrupted, not wanting Tadashi to go blaming himself as he was apt to do. "I just…actually had to get back to work," she finished lamely, mentally smacking her forehead.

"Oh good," Tadashi said smiling, slightly relived that her quick exit was not due to something he did. "I mean not good that you had to—!" He cut himself off to prevent himself from babbling. "So, lunch? Same place, same time?"

A small smile graced Gogo's face.

"Mmhm."

"Then I'll see you later."

Tadashi raised a hand in farewell.

"Yeah, see you."

She gave a two-fingered salute in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the final chapter for this fanfic and I hope all of you have enjoyed it.**

**Thank you FireandIce128 and aleprettycat for being the first people to review my fanfic. This is going to sound sappy but it's true, your first reviews were a big encouragement to me :)**

**Thank you CaptainBeer, frostystuffs, Pikapig183, calvin, Ashley Sky, akizaki14, Barby Hyuga, and Lionskye for your reviews too! All of your reviews always brightened my day.**

**Thank you again everyone for sticking with me despite the slow updates!**

**I hope you all enjoy the final installment for this story.**

* * *

><p>'Drip…'<p>

'Sniff…'

Gogo gritted her teeth wiped away another tear with the palm of her hand before it could join its comrade on the photo album.

It had been a few hours since she had left the Hamada residence and returned to her own abode. She was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall with Tadashi's photo album resting on her lap. She had never realized that Tadashi had preserved so many memories in the simple black album, whether the memories were in photographs or small little notes that he had written in a hurry on the back of some of his designs.

Gogo glanced over to the nightstand beside her bed upon which a couple photographs were leaning against a small bedside lamp next to where she had put her good luck charm. One was a picture of the whole gang on the day that Hiro presented his Microbots and Tadashi had….

Letting out a resigned sigh, she picked up a strip that had four photos of her and Tadashi. It was from when they were at the amusement park. They were waiting for the others to get off of the roller coaster since their group was split up due to their group being an odd number. The first photo was a normal one of them smiling. In the second one, Gogo was frowning as Tadashi made a silly face and smooshed her cheeks together since she refused to make a goofy face for him after he had forced her on the Ferris Wheel.

A small bittersweet chuckle left Gogo as she bit her lip to keep herself from letting out a sob. She took a deep breath to get a better grip on her emotions before examining the last two pictures.

The third picture was somewhat blurred. Gogo was being pushed into a laughing Tadashi, an annoyed look on her face as Fred tried to pull Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and himself into the small photo booth. The fourth and last picture on the strip was of the five of them squished inside of the photo booth all smiling…well Fred was smiling, Honey Lemon was throwing an apologetic and nervous smile in Gogo's direction, Gogo's eyes were narrowed at Fred, Wasabi looked like he was making an objection about how the photo booth was not meant to hold so many people, and Tadashi was still laughing…and alive.

Gogo placed the strip of pictures back next to the last picture of Tadashi with the group, which now included his little brother. She hugged her knees to herself, partly annoyed at herself for moping. She had thought that remembering the good times with Tadashi and the others would have made her feel better but instead it only made her miss him and the times they had shared together even more.

Forcing herself to get up, Gogo picked up the good luck charm she had lent to Tadashi, giving it a glance before stowing it in her shorts' pocket. She then grabbed her leather jacket and helmet and went outside where her customized bike was parked under lock and key.

* * *

><p>Flowers in hand, Gogo approached Tadashi's grave. If all she was going to do was mope around then she was going to at least do something worth doing while moping. She stopped in surprise when she saw Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon already there with flowers in their hands. Gogo went and laid the flowers down beside the stone plaque before turning to face her friends.<p>

"Why are you guys here?"

"Hiro told me that you went home with Tadashi's album and I figured you wouldn't let yourself sit around for too long so…" the bright chemist gave Gogo a small smile.

"And we wanted to pay our respects as well. We miss him too." Wasabi placed his flowers next to Gogo's. Fred and Honey Lemon followed suite. They all stared at the cold stone plaque, the opposite of Tadashi's warm and caring personality.

Gogo felt her strong mask fall a little as she soaked in the comforting presence of her friends. Though her grief and sorrow were strong, the pain was slightly lessened with the knowledge that Tadashi would never fade from their memories. A thought crossed her mind that they should contact Tadashi's kid brother. She knew that he would have wanted them to check up on Hiro and be there for him.

She pulled out the small figurine and studied it. It was one more memory she shared with Tadashi; the memory where she had realized and come to terms with her feelings for the older Hamada.

'Sniff...'

A tear silently fell.


End file.
